Breath
by Icewind192
Summary: A different version of how Emerson and the airlock went.


Miller slowly drifted back into consciousness. A sharp pain reverberated around his skull and he winced. When he moved to press his hand against his temple, he realized that he was chained. Now he was awake. Miller stood and yanked on the cuffs, while trying to work the gag out of his mouth. _What happened._ He thought pressing his head against the wall. _I was in the cave with Harper and Bryan when..._ _Bryan._ Instantly Miller scanned the room he was in, recognizing the airlock. Monty was unconscious on the floor hands tied and gag in place. Jasper was the same, but awake, so was Octavia and Harper. Bellamy, Clarke and Bryan were the only ones not there. Frantically he made eye contact with Harper, whose gag apparently hadn't been tied tight enough. Harper looked back at him and understood.

"When Emerson attacked us at the cave, he didn't hit Bryan hard enough to knock him out so when Emerson came after me, Bryan tackled him. But he wasn't strong enough and Emerson got free and...and he started beating him," Harper had tears in her eyes. "I passed out around then when I woke up I was here. When Emerson brought Octavia in, Bryan tripped him and she nearly made it out." She paused. Miller looked up at Octavia who looked down at the floor. "Emerson...He was so angry." Harper sobbed. "He grabbed Bryan by the hair and drug him out of the airlock." Miller closed his eyes, trying to keep the image out of his head. "We haven't seen him since." Harper was about to speak again when the airlock door opened again and Raven was pulled in by Emerson. She was thrown next to Jasper.

"Well well," Emerson said looking at Harpers removed gag. He kneeled down and undid the gag to tie it more firmly. Harper leaned forwards and spat in Emerson's face.

"What did you do with Bryan you bastard." She growled. Emerson wiped the spit off of his face, and stood up.

"Since you have so politely asked I will show you." He said walking back out of the airlock. After a few minutes Emerson returned dragging a bloodied Bryan behind him. The group let out muffled cries, and Harper started sobbing.

"You're sick." she cried. Bryan was tossed into the middle of the airlock, facing Miller. Miller looked down at his boyfriend in shock. Bryan's eyes were closed and his face was bloodied, from which looked like a few blows to the head. His jacket was gone and he was in a blue t-shirt, which was torn apart. Miller could see the cuts littered across his torso. Furious he yanked on his chains, screaming through his gag. Emerson looked up at him a grin slowly taking place.

"Is this your little boyfriend?" Emerson asked, kneeling down by Bryan's head, pulling his head up by the hair. "He is attractive this one, you have to admit." Emerson said examining Bryan's body. Miller twisted around and kicked Emerson in the face, not thinking about the consequences. Emerson could beat him up all he wanted, as long as he stopped touching Bryan. Emerson reeled back holding his nose. Angrily he stood and made a move towards Miller, but paused looking down at Bryan, who was just starting to wake up, with a groan. Glaring at Miller he reached down and pulled Bryan onto his knees.

"I've learned a lot over the years kid," Emerson said grabbing Bryan's face and forcing the farmer to look him in the eyes. "One being, people don't care much about themselves," He said looking up at Miller. "Not as much as they care about their loved ones." With that Emerson punched Bryan in the face. Harper screamed and the others cried out through their gags. Octavia turned her head away, as Emerson grabbed the front of Bryan's shirt and punched him again.

"Stop it..please...stop" Byran gasped. Emerson ignored him and kicked him in the stomach. Bryan let out a strangled cry, rolling onto his side. Miller yanked on his chains, desperately trying to reach his farmer boy. Tears rolled down Bryan's face as Emerson continued to punch and kick. Seeming to had enough, Emerson stood and pulled his gun out aiming it at Bryan's head.

"NO..." Harper yelled. Emerson was about to pull the trigger when his walkie talkie crackled and Clarke's voice came through. Emerson holstered his gun and pulled Bryan in between Monty and Harper, and secured Harper's gag back into place, before stepping out of the airlock. It was silent except for Bryan's rasped breathing and muffled crying. Emerson soon came back and pulled a knife out and stood next to Octavia. Clarke came around the corner. Miller knew they were talking and noticed Bellamy come in, but his eyes did not leave Bryan's face. He only looked up when the door slid shut and the room turned red. Gasping as the air quickly left the chamber, Miller tugged on his chains again with no prevail. Frantically he looked back at Bryan, who looked back terrified. Monty slumped up against his leg, and the group slowly fell still, strangled gasps of air coming from all of them. Miller looked at Bryan until all he saw was black.

Clarke slammed her hand against the button, letting all the air back into the airlock. She pulled herself inside desperately looking for signs of breathing from her friends. Monty was the first to pull in a gasp of air. They slowly started breathing again. She stood and cut all their hands free, removing the gags. She had gotten to everyone except for Bryan whose eyes were closed.

"Hey," Clarke said cutting through his bonds. "It's okay to open your eyes." She removed the gag only to find that Bryan wasn't gasping like everyone else, infact he wasn't breathing at all.

"Oh my god..." She whispered. "He's not breathing!" Clarke shouted turning to the others, who were still on the ground pulling in air.. "He's not breathing!" They all looked over panicked. Miller dropped to the floor next to Bryan and looked down at his still body, "Miller we need to perform CPR." Clarke said.

"I'll do it." he said and tilted Bryan's head back before starting compressions. "One...two...three...four" Miller counted as he watched his boyfriend's face for signs of life. "Come on Bry..." He cried. The others stepped back, watching sadly as their friend tried to save Bryan's life.

"He's not coming back Miller," Bellamy whispered placing a hand on his shoulder. Miller ignored him, leaning down and forcing breaths into his lover's body.

"Come back Bryan...please.." Miller sobbed beating against Bryan's chest "Please." he whispered. Just as Miller stopped and pulled back, Bryan gasped and rolled to his side coughing. Millers hands were instantly on him, running through his hair, and holding his face as Bryan gasped his way back to life.

"Bryan, hey I'm here." Miller said pulling him onto his lap.

"Nate?" Bryan, whispered. Miller let out a small laugh in between his tears.

"Yeah, Bry I'm right here." He said grabbing Bryan's bloody hand. Pressing it against his lips.

"I love you" Bryan said placing a shaking hand against, Millers face. Miller smiled and leaned down pressing their lips together, barely noticing the others quietly leave, Clarke holding Bellamy's hand. His hands pulled Bryan's battered body closer, as he placed a hand at his side and a hand at the back of the farmer boys head, Miller straddled his lover's lap, kissing him deeply. Miller pulled back and looked down into Bryan's eyes.

"I love you too." he whispered.


End file.
